


Suborned

by thegrendel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Jealousy, Sex Magic, love spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrendel/pseuds/thegrendel
Summary: With love spells it's buyer beware. Likewise, when reading erotica it's reader beware.





	Suborned

Was that you I saw scuttle into yon squalid little shoppe? _You?_

Jereboam Lane is a dusty little backstreet and nary a soul ventures there  
save to fill "special needs." Special needs indeed, such as cunningly  
envenomed daggers, love philtres, rejuvenation spells, and the like.

Watching was I, hidden in yon darkened doorway. Listening as you inquired  
concerning a certain spell. Not a commonplace spell, but one that would make  
amenable your paramour to back-passage coupling. Indeed, induce in her  
a severe craving for a phallus up the arse. _Your_ phallus.

Why, then, should I particularly concern myself for whichever wise  
you roger your various doxies? Ordinarily, I would not, but this one  
particular wench, she I had once conceived a desire for, and likewise  
vice versa. Or so I had fancied.

She had betrayed me, abandoned me for the arms of my bitter enemy. But,  
perhaps not entirely of her own free will. Not if you had purchased  
a potion to twist her feelings and bend her toward you. _Foul swine!_  
Well, two can play at that game.

A handful of silver pieces -- thirty in all -- served to suborn the  
shoppemistress (only a hireling, after all), and it was a simple matter to  
suborn the spell itself. The spell you have purchased acts not upon the  
recipient, but upon the summoner. Soon, all too soon, you yourself shall  
know the poignant ectasies of a lust-engorged member up thine own arse!

 

Ah, but it is _this very tale_ that holds the aforesaid spell,  
and it is the reading of it that invokes it upon the reader. Alas,  
dear reader, already thou feels the fatal passion kindling within thee,  
the craving for a phallus . . .


End file.
